


Fire

by Playdohpepsibottle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheesy title, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playdohpepsibottle/pseuds/Playdohpepsibottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree and Hanzo fuck the way I imagined it this one time I was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction. Constructive comments are welcomed just please be kind with me. Thank you.

He was on fire. Everything was fire and pleasure. They hadn't even passed the threshold and Hanzo's kimono was only hanging at his hips, still secured by his belt. Jesse's hands roamed all over his body, squeezing his sides, scratching his back. A contrast of cold metal and warm skin. His tongue slid into Hanzo's, caressing his tongue, demanding more.

They made it through the door, Hanzo pushed Jesse against it then Jesse started to slowly push him towards the bed, his mouth never leaving Hanzo's. Hanzo pulled off McCree's serape and tossed it away and started pulling his shirt of, popping the buttons, Jesse pulling his arms back to assist the shirt sliding off his arms. His metal calfs hit the foot of the bed and the men stood there, kissing passionately, both shirtless.

Jesse's hands slid under Hanzo's draping kimono and untied the belt pulling the kimono completely off and tossing it off to the side.

Hanzo pulls away minutely. "I need to take my pants off," he says. His cheeks reddened. After the months of being together he wasn't used to removing his prosthetics, removing his pants, and then replace his prosthetics. Maybe he'd never get used to it. But he could feel that Jesse didn't mind, he didn't get uncomfortable.

"Okay," Jesse said, breathless. A moment passed and then Jesse stepped back, giving Hanzo space. Hanzo sat down on the foot of the bed, removed his prosthetics and laid back to removed his pants, which brushed harshly in his position on his hard cock making him choke on a sound. He then sat back up and placed his prosthetics back on. Jesse meanwhile removed his own pants and brown leather chaps, kicking everything off to the side, his cock fully hard, his hat still remained on his head.

Hanzo looked back up at him, “I’m ready,” he said. “Hi there, ready. I’m Jesse, Jesse McCree, ‘n’ I’d like to fuck ya,” said Jesse. Hanzo blew out an exasperated breath. At that Jesse bent down and kissed him, softy, taking Hanzo's bottom lips in his, sucking on it, pulling, and then biting down making Hanzo moan softly. He put his metal hand in the center of Hanzo's chest and pushed him into the bed. Hanzo obeyed, pulling himself up until his head laid on a pillow, Jesse crawling on top of him, his lips never leaving Hanzo's 

Jesse pulled away. “Will ya turn ‘round, darlin’?” he said against lips.

“Uh huh,” Hanzo replied, nodding. It took him a second to register the request but then he moved. Jesse moved off to thr right to give Hanzo enough space to turn around. Once on his stomach, Jesse took his place between Hanzo’s legs, kneeling and spreading them apart. He places his hands on Hanzo’s lower back and moves up to his shoulders, messaging him a few times. Then he leans over to the small nightstand and retrieves a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer. He slicks up his right hand and runs his fingers in between Hanzo’s asscheeks. He uses his metal hand to spread Hanzo cheeks, thumb and fingers pushing them apart. He starts running his middle finger over his entrance, messaging it slowly, making Hanzo Turn his face towards the pillow. After a few seconds he starts pushing in his finger, slowly, methodically moving it in and out making more space. A few minutes passed and Jesse adds another finger slipping it in the same way he did the first. Once he was knuckle deep inside Hanzo he starts moving faster making Hanzo moan softly into the pillow as he pushes against his prostate.

Jesse keeps the rhythm for a few minutes and then retreats his fingers to slick himself up. He stokes himself a bit and with his metal hand pushes Hanzo’s leg by the knee up towards his side. Hanzo slides his face sideways when his feels Jesse’s tip against his entrance and pushes up minutely, regretting it for feeling desperate. “Eager now, aren’t we?” Jesse teases and abruptly pushes in an inch tearing a high pitched moan from Hanzo.

Jesse starts working his way in slowly, moving in inch by delicious inch, tearing out moan after desperate moan from Hanzo. Once he’s Balls deep inside he moves minutely while kissing Hanzo’s neck. “I really enjoy you like this. This is heaven right here,” Jesse says against his neck. Hanzo nods and moans in agreement. At that Jesse picks up his speed. Starts moving in as deep as he can. His moves become merciless with every thrust until it feels like he’s drilling himself a home inside Hanzo. He rips out desperate moans out of Hanzo with every thrust.

Hanzo likes it like this, rough. He can get off just thinking about it but the reality is something hot and delicious that burns on every nerve ending of his body and makes it scream for more pleasure. And it makes it all the better that Jesse McCree is the one drilling hard into him. Hanzo feels himself close to climax, he’s going to come without a hand on his cock and it amazing him that only Jesse has been the one man who could do that to him.

Hanzo comes hard against the mattress, feeling his blood boil under his skin as the warm sticky liquid spills out of him and makes a puddle under his stomach. Hanzo’s loud moans are enough to tip Jesse over the edge. He thrusts in hard once, twice, and comes hard, feeling Hanzo up with fiery liquid. Occupying the home he drilled for himself with his spill. Jesse settle himself down on Hanzo’s back, kissing the back of his neck lovingly. “You like that?” Jesse asked. “Mmhmm, “Hanzo muttered, nodding lazily.

Hanzo was happily drugged with sex. It always felt great with Jesse. Jesse McCree always knew how to fuck him right and it tipped Hanzo over the edge into a hot hellhole that he actually enjoyed being in. He wanted to preserve the moment he was in. With his spill in between the mattress and his stomach and Jesse’s cock going limp inside of him. He loved it every time.


End file.
